One Day
by LyddieLovesWriting
Summary: I had no clue what to name this. But Trish gets Austin the opportunity to go on a duet show. Problem is the only person he knows to duet with is Ally. How will that work? Hurt/Comfort isn't the best genre, but I didn't know what else to put... Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, I feel like I got the name Do You Duet from somewhere, but the song is mine:)


**To keep me entertained, I always think of random stories in my head with characters I randomly make up. This started off as a girl and her brother's best friend who she hates, then I decided embellishing my idea to Austin and Ally would be stupendous! Sooo, here's my newest one-shot(: **

"Guess who got a huge opportunity?" Trish came into Sonic Boom, using the voice that is usually caused by a new job.

"You got another new job?" Ally asked.

"No silly! I got Austin something huge! Where is he?"

"He and Dez should be here any minute."

"I don't care about the whack-a-doodle!"

"He's part of team Austin too…"

"Whatever!" Right at the moment, Austin and Dez walked in. Dez looked like he was about to say something, but Trish didn't give him the chance, "I have huge news!"

"What's up, Trish?" Austin asked.

"There's this new show called _Do You Duet? _They take people they know can sing and those people have to find someone to duet with and go in a contest with other up-and-coming soloists. I got you a spot!"

"That's awesome!" Austin yelled. He gave Trish a high five.

"There's one problem, though," Ally said.

"What's the problem, Ally?" Austin asked.

"Who are you going to duet with?"

"Welll, I had an idea…." Trish said, with a devious look on her face.

"Trish….I know what you're thinking…" Ally started.

"Ally, you're a great singer! You can do it!"

"No, I can't, Trish!"

"Yeah, you can."

"No, I can't!"

"Come on, Ally….couldn't you try? For me?" Austin said with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll try…." She said quietly, "But if it doesn't work, you'll have to find someone else. I don't want my stage fright to ruin your career."

"You're not going to ruin anything. Think about it, me singing with my song writer, this is going to be great!"

That night, Ally sat in the practice room alone. She was playing the piano and singing one of her songs.

_One day he came, unexpectedly_

_One day, his smile, made me fall apart,_

_One day, I said, 'It's just a simple crush,'_

_Then one day, I fell, fell deeply in love._

Ally heard applause. She quickly closed her book and turned, "Austin…"

"That was great, Ally!"

She blushed, "You weren't supposed to hear that…"

"Why? I liked it a lot."

"Well, thanks…"

He sat down next to her. She smiled at the warmth his body against her's brought. "Can I hear the rest?"

"It's not actually finished yet."

"What else do you have?"

Ally opened her book to the page, "That's about it."

He looked over the chorus, "I like it a lot." He started to play it,

'_Cause one day you were a stranger,_

_The next thing I knew, you were my best friend,_

_And it all came down, crashing down,_

_Because you and I, we're one of a kind._

_One day, I said 'I don't know you'_

_One day, I knew I love you,_

_In this crazy life, one day is more than a year._

She smiled, "You sound good on that. Really good. We should turn this into a duet!"

"You're okay with that?"

"Absolutely. Let's get writing!"

_One day, I saw her all alone,_

_One day, that smile was just too much,_

_One day, I went completely insane,_

'_Cause that day, I found the one_

'_Cause one day you were a stranger,_

_The next thing I knew, you were my best friend,_

_And it all came down, crashing down,_

_Because you and I, we're one of a kind._

_One day, I said 'I don't know you'_

_One day, I knew I love you,_

_In this crazy life, one day is more than a year._

_That day I knew it was true, _

_That day I knew that me and you,_

_Were one of a kind, one of a kind._

_One day, I fell down hard,_

_One day, I knew I'd never get up,_

_One day, One day…_

'_Cause one day you were a stranger,_

_The next thing I knew, you were my best friend,_

_And it all came down, crashing down,_

_Because you and I, we're one of a kind._

_One day, I said 'I don't know you'_

_One day, I knew I love you,_

_In this crazy life, one day is more than a year._

_One day, I fell in love…._

_Baby, I fell in love one day…._

They high fived, "That was awesome, Ally!"

"Thanks Austin," she said with a blush. "You sounded great on that."

"So, are we going to sing that for the duet show?"

"I don't know, Austin. How am I supposed to do this?"

"Start with just me, then we'll make the audience bigger each time. Ally, I believe in you."

She smiled, "Well, maybe I can do this."

He gave her his signature cheesy smile, "You can."

The next day, they split the song up how they were actually planning on singing it. Then they practiced it that way. Obviously, Ally sang the first verse, and Austin the second. Ally sang the first chorus, then Austin the second, then they did the rest together. She smiled at him when they finished, "I'll admit it…we sound really good together."

"Good, wanna let Trish and Dez hear it now?"

"Uh…I'm not sure."

"Come on, Ally. They're our best friends."

"Okay fine…"

They sang it for Trish and Dez, then for all their parents. Each time it got easier and easier for Ally, besides her minor freak outs right before singing it. But every time Austin helped her through it. She kept her eyes locked on his, the entire time.

After two weeks of this, it was finally time for the show. Ally stood backstage, clutching her stomach. "Austin, I don't know about this…"

"Ally, you're going to do great. Just keep your eyes on me, just like you have been all along."

"Alright…just…don't be mad if I mess up. I'm scared."

He pushed her hair behind her ear and left his hand lingering on her cheek. He met her nervous eyes, "I could never be mad at you, especially about that."

"Now introducing Austin Moon and his duet partner….Ally Dawson!"

The music began to play, and Ally missed her cue. Austin walked over to her, "I believe in you," he whispered. The pianist started over. Ally looked at Austin, and began to sing. The intensity on stage was higher than ever before. He grabbed her hand and spun her. She laughed as she sang the third chorus. She looked out at the audience with a smile, singing her heart out. Then with the last line, she turned back to Austin.

_One day I fell in love…._

She sang so softly it reminded Austin of an angel. Then he finished off the song.

_Baby, I fell in love one day…_

He took her vacant hand, pulling their bodies closer to each other. She put her hand that was occupied with the microphone around his back. He finished the action by pulling her in tighter than she had ever been hugged. "You did it," he whispered into her hair, "I knew you could."

She looked up at him, "We did it."

They left the stage, hand-in-hand.

"The lyrics you came up with were the best Austin Moon lyrics I've ever heard!" Ally exclaimed.

"Well, I had inspiration."

Ally faked a smile before looking down at her lap, "That's awesome."

"You."

She looked up at him, "What?"

"You, Ally. You were my inspiration. I…I love you more than pancakes, Ally!"

She giggled, "I love you more than pickles, Austin. You were my goose in more ways than you know." He kissed her gently. She looked up at him afterwards, her eyes were twinkling with tears of happiness.

"The winner of _Do You Duet? _is….drumroll please!" The drums banged, "Austin Moon with Ally Dawson!" They ran onstage hand-in-hand. He handed them a trophy, which they held up together. They won a record deal that day, and that trophy was proudly on display in Sonic Boom.


End file.
